


The Rogue and The White Mage

by Tmas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Love, the rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Eke is a rogue fleeing through a forest as Garlean soldiers pursue her. With a broken arm and open wounds all over her, eke decides to fight back. Lenaic is a simple white mage but when their paths cross, Lenaic has to make a moral choice...





	The Rogue and The White Mage

Eke barrelled through the forest, dodging fallen trees and branches trying to elude her assailants. Morning had come and with it, the cover of darkness fleed. Dents and cuts covered her broken leather armor with blood flowing from Eke's wounds. Eke was able to make it this far with a broken left arm and a few knife wounds. Her short, dark purple hair a mess with dirt and leaves after the beating Eke just took. Swinging around a large tree, eke stopped for a moment to hide and assess the situation. Eke slowly stuck her head out to get a good look, no sign of the enemy. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, Eke took a moment to lick her wounds. 

“The Guild is gonna have my hide if the Garleans don't first…” Eke said, to herself. 

Eke was a part of the Rogue guild and she was sent alone on a mission to retrieve some information. Having been caught in the middle if the fortress, it was a miracle Eke made it this far. A faint shout could be heard in the distance, Eke's ears caught her assailants incoming. Eke looked down at her twin daggers, Ella and Nora.

“I guess it's just us, huh girls?” Eke whispered.

“Over here, we've got some tracks!” One of the soldiers shouted. 

“We're gonna find you, little kitty heh” Another soldier yelled.

Closing her eyes, Eke began to count their footsteps. “One, two, three...four.” counting four soldiers, Eke drew Ella and readied herself for a fight. 

The soldiers slowly approached her cover, Eke lifted Ella to her chest. Catching the sight of the first soldier, Eke struck the soldier in the neck, killing him instantly. The soldier, lifeless, dropped and alerted the other three.

“There she is, kill her!” One if the soldiers yelled.

Two of the Garlean soldiers wore silver chainmail with a metal helmet while the third wore a heavy silver armor embroidered with gold. The two lower ranking soldiers Drew their swords and charged at Eke. Wasting no time, Eke charged at them at full speed. The soldier on the left swung his sword, Eke blocked the attack with her dagger, followed by a backflip kick. The left soldier stumbled back, the right soldier took this opportunity to advance his own attack. Eke dodged and blocked his attacks until the other soldier was upon her. She dodged the left soldiers attack, his sword hit a fallen tree and gotten stuck. Eke swept the legs of the right soldier, knocking him down. The rogue rolled over the right soldier, putting her blade in his neck. 

“Will you just kill this wench already!” The bigger solder yelled.

The left soldier finally pulled his sword out of the tree. Eke ran at him, landing a jump kick on him, pushing him up against a nearby tree. Eke followed up with a shoulder tackle and sweeping her dagger across his throat. The soldier fell to the ground, dead. Eke turned her attention to the boss. 

“Heh…” The big soldier scoffed. “You obviously don't know who you're messing with, Doll.”

The soldier pulled his weapon from his back, a spear with a silver pole and gold inlays all over to match his armor. “My name is Seig, leader of the 452nd war battalion of the Garlean army. Now remember it, because it's the last name you'll ever learn.” 

Eke brushed the blood from her brow, staring at Seig. The pain her body was in was being suppressed by the adrenaline of battle, Eke ignored the open wounds and readied for the dual. Seig began to walk towards Eke, picking up into a charge. Eke followed Seig's lead, charging at the Soldier. Seig swung his spear horizontally, Eke darted down in an attempt to counter attack with a leg sweep. Seig jumped back to avoid the counter attack, returning with a vertical strike. Eke parried the attack with her dagger, followed by an onslaught of attacks. Their blades clashed in a symphony of sparks, their weapons matching blow for blow. 

“You're good girl, I'll give you that but you will die here.” Seig said, continuing with his assault.

“You know, you talk a lot. Just shut up and die already!” Eke replied, with a parry upward. 

Eke leaped over Seig as he staggered, aiming for a back attack, Seig responded with a swing of his spear as she landed. The spear hit Eke, knocking her down to the ground. Eke trying to collect herself after the blow, started to get back up. Seig delivered a swift kick to Eke's ribs, pushing her back down. Removing his helmet, Seig wore a twisted grin with his blue eyes wide, Eke in his sights. Eke coughed up blood, stumbling in the dirt. 

“It's futile, girl.”

Eke mustered the remaining strength in her body to get to her knees and attack. Seig grabbed her hand to stop the attack, followed by a headbutt to Eke. Eke fell down with no strength left, Ella lost in the dirt somewhere. Blood clouded Eke's vision, her wounds had caught up to her. Seig picked up Ella from the ground, then grabbed Eke by her throat and lifting her off the ground. 

“Must be a shame to die by your own dagger, heh.” Seig ridiculed. 

“That's enough!” A voice shouted from behind Seig.

A man in white robes stood a few meters away, holding a cane. His hair dark and matching cat like tail. Seig turned his head to see the man interrupting his kill. 

“This doesn't concern you mage, leave now.” Seig ordered.

“And leave a beaten girl to die? Nah I'm good.”

Seig dropped Eke, turning to face the mage. “Bad move, mage. Time to die!” 

Seig charged at the mage, Ella in hand. The mage swiftly lifted his cane and casted a spell. A blinding light covered the area, eke couldn't make out what was happening before passing out. 

 

Days later, Eke opened her eyes, her eyes didn't recognize the roof. Daylight shined through the window, lighting up the small room. Laying in a strange bed, Eke lifted the scarlet sheets off of her revealing bandages covering body. Her left arm no longer broken, Eke's wounds somehow healed. Eke sat up in the bed, looking around the small cottage in hopes of finding any clues to her location. The tan door opened and the mage emerged holding a tray with various fruit and a glass of water on it. 

“Oh, you're finally awake. That's great!” The mage said.

Startled, Eke grabbed a small knife from the bedside table and stood up. “Who are you and what do you want with me?!” 

Ignoring the knife pointed at him, the mage placed the tray on the table just right of the door. “Calm down. My name is Lenaic, you can call me Len. I saw you in a fight with that Garlean. You passed out so I brought you here.”

“You..you saved me?” 

“Well I helped heal your wounds but you saved yourself, you're a fighter I gotta say. Never seen anyone pull through in that kind of shape, let alone fend off three soldiers.”

Eke set the knife down, realizing Lenaic saved her. “I see...wait what happened to Seig, the soldier I was fighting?” 

Lenaic laughed. “Oh him? Yeah he won't be back, I blew him up haha.”

Eke let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Lenaic.”

“It was nothing but you're welcome.”

Eke dropped to her knees, face to the floor. “I am indebted to you greatly. I will do my best to serve you Master.”

“I told you to call me Len and what's this business with 'Master’ about?”

Eke lifted her face, eyes meeting Lenaic's. “In my culture, if you are indebted to someone gravely, they become your master and we are sworn into servitude.”

Lenaic pulled Eke up with a smile, shaking his head. “Don't need a servant. Now get some rest and eat your food. I've things to tend to.”

Lenaic began to walk away, stopping immediately after hearing a second pair of footsteps. Stepping forward again and stopping after hearing the other footsteps. Lenaic turned around to face Eke. 

“Uhm what are you doing?” Lenaic asked.

“Following you, Master.” Eke replied.

“Uhh stop that and eat your meal.”

“As you wish, Master.”

“And enough with the whole Master thing…”

“My apologies, Master.”

“Ugh...fine do whatever you want. Just get some rest and eat, okay?”

“As you wish, Master.” Eke sat at the oak table and began to eat. 

Lenaic walked outside the room, shutting the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, Lenaic grinned. “Well… who knows, maybe having a servant could be fun!” 

Lenaic left through the front door to the cottage and went to do his daily chores. The next few weeks would be interesting for the duo…


End file.
